I'm Not Pefect, But I Keep Trying!
by SpaceBubbles
Summary: A mysterious man named Auron appears from another world to watch over them. Little did she know that ten years later, Sin would come to Zanarkand and takes Tidus and herself to a new world.  Her story begins now…Auron x OC Love Story


Looks: ((message me for URL as it's not letting me past the html)) :(

Age: 26

Height: 5ft 7

Personality: You'll see as the story progresses.

~Story Start~

The air felt cold and crisp as you continued to walk down the road towards the Blitzball Stadium - looking up to the large billboard of Jecht. You stopped and began to fiddle with your fingers, looking up to it emotionlessly - hiding your true emotions. You missed Jecht…he saved you from drowning as a kid…he even took you in as his own. He was your security until one day he disappeared. Shaking the thoughts out your head, you began to run down the road as you were already late for the tenth anniversary tournament.

"Melina." A voice called, stopping you in your tracks.

Looking over to the side of the road was Auron, a man who came to Zanarkand ten years ago - a few days after Jecht had gone missing - and looked after the two of you. He wore a deep red jacket with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He also wore a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that is intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns, with a beaded ornament dangling from it. His also had black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating. Auron wears a black shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. His long hair is dark black with gray streaks and is held back by a gold ribbon, and these days he has some stubble on his chin. A large scar is visibly seen over the right half of Aurons face and over his eye, which is constantly shut. At a distance, his left eye seemed brown in colour, but close up it was a warm amber colour. Ten years ago when you first met him, you could immediately tell he was not from around Zanarkand.

"Auron!" You smiled, running over to him. "Aren't you gonna see tonights tournament? Zanarkand Abes are playin'."

"You should go home. The streets are not safe."

"Huh? Why not? I'm a big girl now - I can take care of myself." You asked looking around. "And I can't just go. I promised Tidus I'd be there."

"The match will not last long…be prepared." He said while standing up off the side of the road and walking away.

"Yes sir." You saluted before running to the stadium.

After at least half an hour of running, you could hear the loud cheering of the crowds and the music playing loudly from the stadium. The match had begun. Attempting to push your way through the crowds, you began to feel the floor shaking slightly.

*Wow. Must be some event!* You thought surprised, looking down at the ground to see small stones skipping.

This couldn't just be the match…in all the years you had attended a blitzball match, never had the ground shook this much. Walking away from the stadium, the floor began to shake more - not less as you expected it to. Looking up into the distance, the city seemed to be…morphing? The building were being sucked in by something as a large sphere of water passed through the city…well that's what it looked like anyway. The sound of what was happening was preposterous. You stood there, like a deer caught in headlights as the sphere of water fired small multicoloured bullets - buildings exploding as the bullets flew by them. They collided with the stadium and a high pitched sound caused you to cower - the explosion deafening you. The rest seemed a blur as you now lay on the floor, people running past you as ruins of what was a stadium surrounding you - a large chunk of the building close to you, probably narrowly missing you as it fell. You groaned as you brought yourself to your knees.

"Melina! What're you doing here?" Tidus' recognisable voice asked, running over to you.

"I did come to watch your game…" You sighed, rising to your feet. "Come on…lets get out of here and find shelter."

You both ran out the stadium until Tidus noticed a familiar face.

"Auron?" He asked, running over to him. "What're you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you both." He calmly answered before walking away.

"What're you talking about?" Tidus asked confused, following him.

Deciding that Auron always knew best, you followed him also. Familiar faces ran past the three of you towards the other direction. Tidus seemed to space out for a moment, both you and Auron continued walking ahead.

"Hey wait!"

He ran over to the two of you, pulling your arm.

"Not this way!"

"Yeah. Don't you think we should head back?" You asked panting.

"Look." Was all Auron said as he looked towards the North of Zanarkand.

The watery sphere you saw earlier floated eerily above Zanarkand - a loud rumbling noise emitted from it. You backed up a little as you noticed it was floating towards the three of you.

"What is that Auron?" You asked quietly.

"We called it 'Sin'." He briefly replied.

"Sin?" Tidus repeated unsurely.

You recognized the name from when Auron told you stories of his homeland - Spira. However, one thing he cleverly missed out was what Sin was. An explosion nearby showed some sort of tentacle creature bursting from a side of a building that was once a mall before it fired little pods towards you three. They landed in the ground before opening up - like a chrysalis opens to reveal a butterfly, only these revealed strange looking creatures with spider like eyes, legs and claws. They began to lunge at Tidus causing him to fall on his bum. Auron put a sword in front of him.

"Take it." He ordered as Tidus tried to balance himself with it. "A gift from Jecht."

"My old man?" He asked surprised before slashing at the bug-like creatures but fell again.

"What about me?"

"Use your strengths." He ordered before looking at Tidus. "I hope you know how to use it…These ones don't matter. We cut through!"

"Yes sir." You sighed nervously, getting yourself into a fighting stance.

Tidus decided to lunge first, slashing one of the creatures which then dissolved into small lights. You decided to go next, running up to one of them and doing a 360˚ kick. Most people would do little damage with this kind of attack, but you trained yourself up more than others…running, dancing. Therefore you had more strength than other people - and quite often surprised people. The creature then disappeared into lights.

"Didn't know you had it in ya Mel." Tidus teased.

Auron then delivered the final blow before the three of you advanced down the road. This technique continued down the road until the large tentacle creature you saw earlier blocked the path. It used some sort of attack where a large purple sphere appeared above you and hurt the three of you.

"Get out of my town!"

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron growled before focusing his attack.

He then jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the ground - bursts of fire exploded from the ground and killed all the bug creatures leaving only the large creature. One of the tentacles disappeared. Tidus jumped forward and slashed it – another one disappeared. It used the sphere attack again, hurting the three of you.

"Hey…I feel funny."

"Not now Mel!"

"No…I feel…strong!" You smiled, tightening your fist.

"It's your overdrive - use it." Auron ordered.

Not really sure what an overdrive was, your body seemed to take control as you brought your fist closer to your body, tightening your focus. You then slammed your fist into the ground, causing the ground to crack towards the enemy before flames bursting out at the end - damaging the enemy.

"Cool!" You laughed before continuing the fight.

This continued until the large creature also disappeared into lights. You ran forward only to come face to face with at least a hundred creatures. Once Tidus took one out, another appeared in its place - as it did with you.

"Hmph…this could be bad…" Auron sighed as he studied the area and noticed a fuel carrier at the side of the road. "That! Knock it down!"

"What?"

"Trust me, you'll see."

After a few hits the containers fell down the other side before exploding - a building beginning to collapse onto the road. The road began to fall away from the impact.

"Go!" He ordered you and Tidus.

You nodded before running ahead - as you were the faster of the three. You stopped near the end and saw Tidus falling behind. Jumping and catching the edge of the road, you looked back at him with your hand stretched out. As the road exploded from beneath his feet - he jumped and just managed to catch you hand.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled as you tried to pull him up.

You felt as though you were gonna black out - Tidus really had put on weight since the last time you picked him up. You clenched your eyes tightly as you continued to pull him up. Auron looked up.

"You are sure? Both of them?" He asked before looking back to Tidus who was just at the edge and managed to grab you as you blacked out.

The last thing you remembered was Auron bending down and pulling you onto the floor beside him before picking up Tidus…the rest…faded.


End file.
